


Wearing Your Boyfriend's Shirt

by Harleyreadit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyreadit/pseuds/Harleyreadit
Summary: Person A: Are you wearing my shirt?Person B:...Person A:...Person B: ... No...





	Wearing Your Boyfriend's Shirt

Almost everyone knows the feeling of when you look at of two individuals and think, "They probably want to fuck each other." You read their body language, the way they speak to one another, even how they're more relaxed or whatever around that other person. To the point where it's hard not to see them together. You can see an average couple things and immediately know, that would be them. Everyone has that feeling. Right?

Well, Sam sure does. He fully noticed it when he was soulless how they were always tense in a weird way, but still relaxed around each other. Like as if someone were holding them back from a casual conversation. He brushed it off then because he really couldn't care any less than he did about the human race including himself at that point. But he noticed it again as Cas never really understood the meaning of personal space; especially when he would pretend to be asleep, only to watch Cas sit in a nearby chair and basically guard Dean with his life. Dean would usually fall asleep faster when he did this. He knew there wasn't any doubt left when Dean began to calling Cas Sunshine every morning he could. It was getting old as personal space stopped existing and when they would begin to wake up later and later and conveniently at the same time.

It happened once again, beginning with Dean waking up with a clear bite mark on his neck, ruffled hair, and his bathroom tied tightly around his waist. Sam looked up from his laptop for a brief moment, " You better have been safe in there. Cas doesn't know what you've been with, so it's only fair." 

Dean eyed him for a moment, "What makes you say that?"

Sam lifted his coffee cup to his chin without looking away from his screen, "A hunch I guess," he sipped on the dark soul juice, trying not to smile. Hearing Dean huff and begin his speech to defend his heterosexuality.

He was about a few seconds away from how he had nothing wrong with it, it just wasn't him when Cas walked in with a matching bitemark and a familiar shirt. He walked past Sam with a small greeting as he made his way to the fridge, turning his back on the two to reveal the welted scratches that curled from the back of his neck and down where the shirt covered. 

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, waiting for a decent explanation. Dean stumbled for a moment, speaking what the both of them were clearly observing, "Is that, uh, is that my shirt?"

Without looking, Cas grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and began to walk out of the kitchen, "No." was his only reply and he was gone before anyone could argue. 

Sam cleared his throat, "So not fucking," he sipped his coffee at Dean, letting the truth lay on the floor as Dean stepped into his own lie.


End file.
